I've Always Needed You
by stuartm1
Summary: Stiles always finds himself in danger, and Derek always comes to his rescue. Stiles knows how he feels, but how does the Alpha feel? (Sterek Slash)
1. Chapter 1

His eyes opened slowly, attempting to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. He heard little noises coming from every direction, but not really sure what, or who, was making them. He blinked rapidly forcing his eyes to adjust quicker hoping to at least see where the noises were coming from, and possibly figure out where he was. After a few short moments with his eyes closed, Stiles opened them again finally being able to see where he was, and what surrounded him. He looked around the small dark room seeing hooks and chains attached to the walls, dead rats littering the ground, and that's when he noticed it. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but at that moment, Stiles knew he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Stiles asked trying to figure out who he was trapped with.

After what felt like an eternity, Stiles asked again, "Hey, man, are you awake? Do you know where we are?" Again, no response. Stiles sat quietly again, waiting for the other prisoner to respond. Finally Stiles had had enough.

"HEY, WAKE UP!"

With that, the person across the room shot their head up banging it against the wall behind him.

"Oh shit, man are you okay?" Stiles asked wincing at the pain, knowing how much that would have hurt. The other prisoner looked up, quickly scanning the room before landing his eyes on Stiles.

"Stiles? Is that you?" the other man asked curiously.

"Isaac? Holy shit, Isaac, how did you…how did we…what the hell is going on?" Stiles asked while trying to hold back the panic sound in his voice, but unfortunately failing miserably.

"I don't really remember. One moment I was talking with Scott, the next moment I'm being dragged by my feet into a van, and now I'm here with you."

Isaac sat with his head between his knees trying to understand what was happening while also trying to remember the faces of his attackers. Nothing. He looked up at Stiles who was rubbing his temples also attempting to remember.

"I don't really remember anything either. I was sitting at my desk, waiting for my dad to leave the house so I could go see Lydia, and the next thing I knew I was waking up in here. Do you think maybe this has to do with Gerard? He may be in a wheel chair, but there's no doubt that he's still crazy." Stiles looked up while he asked, scanning Isaac's face hoping he would remember something.

"I don't think so. Derek said he was in such a pathetic state that there's no chance he would be able to do anything, or anyone would follow him now. I just hope Derek find us sooner or later." Isaac put his head down fighting back the tears. The last time he was in such a small space was when his dad was alive and he had failed a math test. Flashbacks of the freezer flooded his brain causing his heart to beat faster, and his breathing becoming short and quick.

Stiles saw what was happening and quickly crawled over to the panicking boy, making sure not to sit up too much so he didn't hit his head off the ceiling. Stiles sat down beside Isaac instinctively putting his hand on his back and rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades.

The boy began to relax, adjusting his body so the he was lying down, head in Stiles' lap, taking deep breaths. Stiles didn't mind. He loved being able to comfort people when they were going through hard times. He remembered going through panic attacks as a child, and his mom would always rub small circles into his back and sing to him. Stiles drew the line with Isaac though. There was no way he was going to sing to his friend. Knowing Isaac, he would probably just punch him and tell him to shut up anyway.

"Hey Stiles?" Isaac asked, his voice low almost falling into a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Stiles responded.

Isaac hesitated. "Do you think Derek or Scott will find us?"

Stiles stayed silent for a few moments. When he had found out about werewolves, Stiles knew that his life would never be the same. He had come to accept the fact that no matter what he did, he would always be in danger, and although he wasn't okay with that, he knew that he had to accept it if he wanted to keep his friends in his life, and although he was only human, Scott and the others seemed to like him around making it obvious that he had made the right choice.

"I don't know Isaac. I know they'll try. They're probably searching for us right now. I mean let's be honest, there's no way that they would be able to live without the awesomeness that is Stiles, and that adorable puppy face of yours." Isaac chuckled lightly, taking a deep breath and relaxing into Stiles' lap some more.

"You think I'm adorable?" Isaac asked as he looked up at Stiles with a huge grin on his face, forgetting momentarily that he has just been kidnapped.

"Don't let it go to your head, puppy." Stiles said as he smacked the top of Isaac's head. Just then a piece of the floor began to open, and light flooded into the dark cellar.

Isaac instinctively sat up, eyes flashing yellow, attempting to attack the man above them, but before getting a chance he felt a foot collide with his face. He fell back quickly, banging his head off the ground, completely knocking him out. Stiles looked up at the man, mouth open, not even able to say anything before he was also falling back, darkness covering his eyes. Just as Stiles was about to let the blackness take over, he heard the man talking.

"That'll show those ugly and disgusting creatures to try and take over our town. Let's see what happens when they try and come save the ugly vermin, and the pathetic human."

Stiles saw the door closing before blacking out completely


	2. Chapter 2

_The feeling of his hands on his face made his whole body tingle. He stood there, shirtless, wondering how he ever got to this place. He looked up and met with eyes so beautiful it made his knees buckle, almost hitting the ground before being supported by two strong arms around his waist. He looked up again, this time smiling and leaning in just close enough to feel the tip of his nose touch with the other man's. Their eyes met once more, before Stiles closed the gap between them, kissing lightly before pulling away._

"_Wow" whispered Stiles, but before he knew it the other man was pulling him back in, kissing him harder, and slightly opening his mouth as he licked the bottom of Stiles' lip wanting access. Before he got lost in the passion, Stiles pulled away, looking up at the man in front of him._

"_Derek, what are we doing? Are you sure you want this?" Stiles asked with a low, soft voice._

"_Well, Stiles, I'm kissing you. All I ever want to do is kiss you. I want to wake up in the morning kissing your neck, and go to bed kissing your lips as you doze off in my arms. I want this. I have always wanted this. I want you, always."_

_That was all Stiles needed to hear. Before Derek could continue, Stiles lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, kissing him harder and with more passion than the last kiss. He opened his mouth allowing Derek to explore before he was pulled up and pushed against a wall, immediately wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. As their tongues fought for dominance, Derek couldn't help but feel the young man's hardness rub against his stomach, and the smell of arousal coming off of his body. He felt his own dick rubbing against the boy's bottom making Stiles moan into Derek's mouth. With that, Derek put Stiles down releasing his lips from the other boys allowing him to take a breath as he kissed his way down the boy's neck, sucking just below his ear, marking him. _

"_Derek, I have wanted this, no, I have wanted you for so long" Stiles moaned as he rubbed his hands up Derek's back. "I think I love you"_

Before he could fall deeper into his dream, Stiles' eyes shot open, looking around to see if Isaac was still around. He reached his arm out beside his and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Isaac's head just a few inches away from him.

Isaac rolled over, opening his eyes looking at Stiles and watching him run his fingers through his hair. He sniffed the air in that moment, wondering what that strange smell was, and why he couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, Stiles? What the hell is that smell? And why is it coming from you?

Stiles took a sharp breath in, remembering what Scott had told him about how werewolves can smell the stench of arousal, and looked down to see his tented shorts. He quickly adjusted himself while trying to get the thoughts of Derek out of his mind.

"Umm, what smell? I'm a human remember dude? I can't smell anything…"

Isaac gave Stiles a suspicious look before snapping his head towards the locked door on the ceiling hearing someone walk towards it. The door quickly opened, and a hand reached down grabbing Stiles by his hair and dragging him up through the door.

"Let's go you dumb human. I want to get this over with so I can clean up and kill the other one."

The other man sounded nasty, but Stiles could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but knew that he was in trouble either way. Isaac saw Stiles slowly disappearing in front of him before he reached his hand out and grabbed Stiles' ankle trying to pull him back down.

"Let go you filthy mutt. Don't worry. Your turn is coming."

Before Isaac even saw it, he fell back, looking up at the man who held a pistol backwards, seeing blood on the end of it which he assumed was from the slight pain he felt on his head.

Isaac looked up at the man, eyes flashing. Stiles looked down, eyes wide, and looked back up to his kidnapper.

"Yeah, dude, that probably wasn't the best idea" Stiles said as he turned back to the man holding him with a huge grin on his face. Before the man could even say anything, Isaac was jumping up, grabbing the man around his neck and squeezing tightly.

"You made a huge mistake taking us you filthy peasant" Isaac said through his already shifted teeth. Before the man could say anything, Isaac brought his fist down across the man's cheek knocking him out completely before turning towards Stiles, making sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked while he inspected Stiles for injuries before nuzzling into his neck.

"Umm, yeah man. You can…stop doing that now"

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect you for some reason…Sorry" Isaac stated as he put his head down. Stiles noticed the sadness on his friend's face and nudged him.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm okay. Now let's get out of here before any other crazy weirdo's try and stuff us back in there."

Isaac quickly looked up at the same time as Stiles, trying to figure out why he had just nuzzled the other boy's neck.

As they made their way through the factory-looking building, Stiles couldn`t help but think where Derek was, or how he was feeling, or what he was wearing, or how his body felt…

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled, tugging on the boys arms trying to get his attention.

Stiles just looked at Isaac, partly feeling grateful for making him focus again, but also hating that he could not continue with his thoughts.

"Umm, yeah man, let's just get the hell out of here."

Isaac, looked at his friend before he smelt the strange scent again. Then he remembered.

_Arousal, _Isaac thought as his eyes widened.

"Stiles, are you thinking about sex?! At this time? Can't you wait until we're safe?!"

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening, turning to look at Isaac.

"W-w-what? No, I-I'm not thinking about s-s-sex." Stiles stuttered, not helping his case.

"Dude, even if I wasn't a werewolf, I would know you are lying." Isaac said as he grabbed Stiles' arm, forcing him to keep walking.

"By the way, when we get out of here, you're telling me who she is."

Stiles kept his eyes straight ahead of him, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation. Before he could even comprehend what was coming out of his mouth, he turned to Isaac and said, "Yeah right. I wish it was that.'

Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth and started at Isaac who was still trying to process what Stiles had just said.

"When we get out of here, you are telling me everything, Stiles, EVERYTHING."

Stiles just put his head down and kept walking before he heard a door swing open right in front of them. Before he had the chance to react, Isaac was pulling him back, stepping in front of him, knees bent and ready to pounce. Just as Isaac was getting ready to attack, Scott and Derek came piling through the door between the two teens, worry plastered all over their faces. Stiles let go of the breath he was holding and bolted right towards Scott, hugging him tightly in his arms as he began to tear up.

"Holy shit, I'm so happy to see you." Scott said as he held onto Stiles tighter.

Stiles didn't say anything, he just sobbed into Scott's shoulder as he saw Isaac being comforted by Derek. Scott let go of his best friend and walked over to the others.

"Hey, Stiles, you ok?" Derek asked as he placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. That's when Isaac smelt it again. He looked over at Derek and Stiles, and with what felt like a light bulb going off, he dropped his jaw in shock as he looked at the pair.

Scott, Derek, and Stiles turned to look at Isaac, eyebrows rising as they looked at the boy. Looking at the three in front of him, Isaac quickly closed his jaw, smiling back at the three confused faces.

"Well then…let's get the hell out of here, shall we?"

With a nod of agreement, the four boys walked out of the factory, and towards the black Camaro, Derek keeping an eye out for any other attackers that could be hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, I can officially say, I hate everyone, and I'm never leaving my window open again." Stiles stated as he slumped into the front seat, looking out the window.

Isaac gave a soft chuckle, still not believing that Stiles and Derek had…a connection. _Weird, _he thought as Derek tore out of the parking lot away from the factory.

Twenty minutes later, Derek pulled into Stiles' driveway, the car empty having dropped Isaac and Scott off before. Stiles reached for the door handle before he felt Derek's hand wrap tightly around his forearm.

"Stiles"

"Derek, I just want to go to bed. What is it?"

Derek looked into the two big, chocolate brown eyes, trying to read what they were saying.

"I just want to know if you're okay…"

"Well, some crazy lunatic who I have no idea who he was or where he came from, kidnapped me from my room, and threw me into some dark, small underground cellar, where I sat for 12 hours waiting for someone to come rescue me and Isaac, so sorry Derek, but no, I'm not okay."

Derek saw the tears build up in Stiles eyes, watching him fight them back.

"Stiles, I tried my hardest to find you. I really, and truly did. It was driving me crazy not knowing where you were…"

Stiles snapped his head around, looking into beautiful green eyes, the ones that he thought about, and dreamt about mostly every night.

"Well, thank you. Really, thanks. I just really want to go get some rest at least before my dad comes home and I have to explain where I've been."

Stiles reached for the handle again, stepping out of the car, but turning around before closing it.

"Thanks again, for saving us. I was hoping it was going to be you."

With that, Stiles closed the car door, and walked towards his door, bending down and grabbing the key under the mat. Derek watched as he saw the boy move slowly, seeing the pain that that stupid kidnapper had caused him.

Stiles climbed the stairs to his room, stripping off his shirt and jeans, walked to the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror.

"Holy shit." Stiles said as he ran his hands over the bruises and scratches on his stomach.

"More to add to the dumb collection"

He turned off the bathroom light and made his way back to his room, flicking off the light as he fell face first onto his bed. He closed his eyes, wanting to just drift away when he heard a noise coming from the far corner of his room. He slowly looked over at his window which had been pushed all the way open.

_Shit, _Stiles thought as he felt his heart rate speed up. He slowly looked around to see Isaac standing beside his closet, arms crossed, and an amused look plastered on his face.

"Holy hell, man. Warn a guy next time, would ya?"

Isaac just looked at Stiles, slowly curling his lips up into a conniving smile.

"So, I figured out your little secret."

Stiles' eyes widened, trying to think of every bad thing he had ever done in his life.

"W-what secret?"

"Hmm, let's see," Isaac said as he walked towards the bed. "How about the secret where that little heart of yours picks up every time Derek is around, or when he touches you. Or how you smelt of pure sex when we were in that creepy floor which I can only guess as being the outcome of you dreaming about...oh what's his name again…Derek?" Isaac said as his smile turned into a full out grin.

"Isaac, I have no idea what you're talking about…" Stiles said avoiding all eye contact with the werewolf.

Isaac instantly heard the skip in Stiles' heart as he moved close to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, Stiles?" Isaac said, moving closer to his friend, "Do you like him?"

Stiles looked over at Isaac, noticing his face was now holding a serious expression.

"I…think so..." the teen said as he put his head back down on the pillow. "I'm really confused though. I've never felt like this before, and you are the first person I've told. I can't even tell my best friend because I don't know how he would take it."

Isaac instinctively laid down beside Stiles and rubbed his back.

"I promise I won't tell anyone until you're ready, but if I could say one thing to you it would be to go and talk to Derek. I saw the way he looked at you when he and Scott ran in to get us. It was like the world had been lifted off his shoulders when he saw you."

Stiles just laid still trying to take in what Isaac had said. _Did Derek like me back? _Stiles thought as he tried to think of something to say.

What was he supposed to do now? How does one go and talk to the awesome, nice, and sexy ass Alpha werewolf about feelings? _Would he let me talk, or just laugh at me and shove me out the door? _One thing Stiles did know was that although it seemed crazy, Isaac was right, but now all he had to do was gain the confidence to talk to the Thor-like werewolf.

"Hey Isaac, could you…stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone right now."

Isaac stopped rubbing his hand on Stiles' back and moved in closer to his side.

"Yeah, of course, Stiles. Just go to sleep."

With that, Isaac continued rubbing Stiles' back slowly and slowly heard his heart slow down until it was at a comfortable pace that told him that Stiles had fallen asleep. Isaac stayed beside Stiles, one hand on his back, the other at his side. He slowly started to doze off, but before fully falling into a deep sleep, he had one final thought. _Derek and Stiles would totally make an awesome couple_, and with that, he dozed off, finally feeling somewhat at peace lying beside his friend.

The next morning, Derek woke up in a cold sweat, glad that he woke up from the dream that ended in Stiles dying. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking in a deep breath. He had to go see Stiles. Had to touch him, and nuzzle his neck, and kiss his cheek, and forehead, and lips. _Oh those lips_, he thought as he jumped out of bed. Before he even had his shirt one, he smelt him. That smell that reminded him of a time where his family was whole, a time where he felt complete, and a time where he felt whole. "Stiles" he whispered as he ran down the stairs of his apartment only to hit a wall of sadness and frustration when instead of seeing Stiles, he saw Isaac standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why in the hell do you smell like Stiles?" Derek said snarling through his teeth.

"Derek, calm down, ok? Last night I went to see if he was okay, and we got to talking and he asked me to stay with him. That's it"

"But…why didn't he ask me to stay with him?" Derek thought out loud, not realizing that Isaac had just heard what he said.

"Do you want to stay with him?" Isaac said, a little flicker of hope in his eyes. Isaac didn't know why, but the thought of Stiles and Derek together made him feel, dare if he say it, happy. Like it would be a step closer to having the family he has always wanted.

"I don't know…I need to go talk to him though."

Isaac nodded in agreement, moving closer to Derek and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea."

With that, Derek grabbed his jacket off the couch, keys off the table, and head for the door. Before he left Isaac turned around and whispered, "Good luck" and with that, Derek was out the door, down the stairs, and in his car in record time.

Derek pulled up to Stiles' house, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see the sheriff's car in the driveway. He hopped out of the car, and walked up to the door, deciding to give the window a break. He rang the doorbell, and stood for a couple seconds before he heard slow, dragging feet coming down the stairs and up to the door.

Stiles opened the door, wondering who in the hell was at his house before 9:00am on a Sunday, the day after he had been kidnapped._ Inconsiderate people, _he thought as he opened the door, only to be face to face with the man of his dreams, literally.

"Oh, um, hey Derek. What's up?"

Derek looked at Stiles, longing to just touch him.

"Hi, Stiles. Can I come in?"

Stiles moved out of the way, giving Derek enough room to walk into his house. It was awkward at first. Having his only crush, since Lydia of course, in his house, having only one thought on his brain: _Kiss me, Derek. _He quickly snapped out of it so he didn't seem, what's the word, oh yeah, weird, shifting slightly on his feet.

He moved towards the kitchen, Derek close behind him. He jumped up onto the counter, looking at the sexy werewolf standing in front of him.

"So, Sourwolf, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Derek sniffed around, trying not to let the smell of Isaac on Stiles anger him, and resisting the urge to mark the boy for himself.

"Umm, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after yesterday, and truthfully, I still feel like someone is around, and I don't want to leave you alone."

Stiles shifted on the counter, wondering why the wolf was being so nice, and thoughtful.

"Well, Isaac made the night a little easier, but something still feels off. Like I'm missing something."

Derek couldn't hold back any longer. Hearing the boy's heart beat faster, he stepped closer, ending up in between Stiles' legs.

"Derek…w-what are you doing?" Stiles said, his heart skipping a beat.

Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek's lips were on his, taking his breath away.

Stiles' first instinct was to pull away, but after a couple seconds he leaned into it, parting his lips allowing Derek's tongue to explore his mouth. Derek moved his hand onto Stiles' waist pulling him closer, feeling how hard he was getting, while Stiles gripped his hands into Derek's hair. After what felt like an eternity, Stiles pulled away to take a breath, looking at Derek, his eyes wide, lips swollen, and a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, what was that?" Stiles questioned.

"I have wanted to do that since last night" Derek said as he leaned down, putting his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck, taking a deep breath.

"But…D-Derek, do you even like me? Are you even gay?"

Derek snapped his head up, giving Stiles a shocked, and almost hurt facial expression. Completely ignoring the gay comment, Derek answered a wide eyed Stiles.

"Stiles, I don't just kiss anyone. So yes, I do like you. A lot. And by the way your dick is pushed against my stomach at full attention, so I'm going to assume that you like me too."

Stiles' face flushed as Derek smiled into his neck. He couldn't believe this way happening. How many times had he dreamt about this moment? Derek touching him, and making him feel all hot and bothered. Stiles licked Derek's ear, catching his attention before reengaging the kiss. He reached his hands up Derek's shirt, taking in the growl he made as he moaned into his mouth. Derek reached behind Stiles, putting his hands under his shirt and rubbing up and down before his hands slipped past the waist band of Stiles' pants grabbing his ass making Stiles jump.

The couple stayed like that for several minutes before Derek's hand moved around and cupped Stiles' dick through his track pants. Stiles jumped, pushing Derek's hand away before pushing on his chest.

"We need to slow down." Stiles whispered and he looked up at Derek. "I am not a sleep with and ditch kind of guy, Sourwolf."

Derek curled his lips up showing off his sexy smile. "Well, then, Stiles, how are we going to slow this down then, huh? You want me to ask you on a date or something?"

Stiles shifted in his seat and looked to the ground.

"Well…yeah."

Derek's jaw dropped in surprise, not knowing what to do. He hadn't dated anyone since Kate, and although he knew it wasn't right to compare Stiles to the she-devil, he suddenly caught a lump in his throat not sure as to even begin with asking someone out on a date, especially Stiles.

"Umm…okay…Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Stiles' face tilted up with a huge smile spread across it. He reached his hands up, cupped Derek's face, and pulled him into a quick but loving kiss.

"I would love to Mr. Hale."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek growled into Stiles' mouth and continued kissing him. After a couple minutes, Stiles pushed Derek back trying to catch his breath.

"Although I am loving this, and oh man am I loving this, Scott's going to be here in like 20 minutes, and I don't think he is going to like walking in on me and his Alpha making out."

Derek chuckled before grabbing Stiles' hand and bringing it up to his lips placing a small kiss on each knuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." He said before leaning in and putting his lips to Stiles' ear. "But it won't matter anyway. He is going to smell me all over you."

Stiles' eyes opened wide, trying to think of a way to get Derek's scent off his body before he was brought back with Derek's voice.

"And the thought of that makes me so hard." Derek whispered as he thrust his bulge into Stiles' causing a slight moan to come from Stiles' lips. With that, Derek placed one more kiss on Stiles' lips, turned around and began heading for the door. Stiles just watched as Derek made his way through his house, not believing what had just happened. Had his dreams really come true? He put his hand over his mouth and chuckled into it, and then looked up to see Derek standing by the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:00pm." Derek said, and with that he was out the door, starting his car, and heading off towards his loft still in shock about what had just happened.

Stiles stayed on the counter, wondering what to do, but suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. _Is Derek even into guys? Am I even into guys?_ He sat still, trying to figure out what to do. Sure, he found Derek attractive, and he does feel all giddy when he is around, and he longs to feel his touch explore his body…

"Okay, so I like him" Stiles said to himself, "but does he even like me, or is he just horny and alone?"

"Who's horny and alone?" Scott asked making Stiles jump off the counter, heart beat going a mile a minute.

"What the hell, dude? What is with you damn werewolves and sneaking up on me?"

Scott stood there with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, buddy. So, who's horny and alone?"

Stiles panicked not knowing what to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I am…me, yeah, I'm h-horny and alone."

Scott just look at his friend, feeling the uncomfortable air that surrounded them.

"Okay then…so anyway, now that you're not a target anymore, well I hope not anyway, what are we doing today?"

Stiles stood in the middle of the kitchen, not really knowing what to do. Should he tell Scott what was happening, or just try and figure it out himself?

"Uh, Scott, is it okay if -"

"Stiles, why do you smell like Derek?" Scott interrupted.

Stiles' heart began to beat faster, and sweat began to bead off his forehead.

"Um, he came to see if I was okay, yeah that's it, which I am!" Stiles stuttered, glad that he didn't really have to lie to his best friend, again. "Hey Scott, if it's okay with you, I think I just want to spend the day alone."

Scoot looked at his friend curiously, "Yeah, man, okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, how about we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, o-okay. See you then. Text me if you need me" Scott said, and with that he turned back, and went out the door, letting Stiles take a deep breath glad that he had pulled that off.

Stiles stood there again, by himself, wondering what to do. Should he forget what happened? "No, that's impossible." Should he go talk to Derek? "Yeah...I really should."

Before Stiles even knew that he must have sounded crazy answering questions that no one was asking him, he grabbed his keys, forgetting he was still in his track pants and tank top, and hopped into the jeep with only one destination: Derek's apartment.

He pulled into the parking lot, turned off the ignition, and made his way to the front door, pressing the button for the elevator. It opened almost immediately, and Stiles took a step and hit the button for Derek's apartment. The elevator bell went off, and he stepped out coming face to face with the big steel door. Before he even had a chance to knock, the door slid open revealing a shirtless Derek standing before him.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Derek said with a shocked expression, kind of sounding out of breath.

"Umm, I just think we should talk about what happ-"

Before stiles could finish his sentence, a blonde girl wearing nothing but Derek's t-shirt came to the door wrapping her arms around Derek's waist.

"Hey, Derek, who's this?" the blonde said. Stiles just stared, not knowing what to do. He felt his heart beat rise, tears building up in his eyes, before he turned around and took the door that led to the stairs. He ran as fast as he could, running away from the voice that was chasing after him. Stiles ran out the front door and sprinted towards his Jeep but was suddenly stopped as he felt himself being pushed into the side of his car.

"Stiles, please let me explain!"

Stiles turned around, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. "I knew it, you know. I knew that whatever it was that happened this morning was just a way to get what you wanted. You don't like me, you don't want me. You just want to use m…"

Stiles was interrupted with Derek's lips on his, trying to show the boy that he did care. Instinctively, Stiles pushed Derek away and punched him in the face. Although it didn't hurt him physically, emotionally he felt like he had been shot with a bullet laced with wolfs bane.

Stiles turned back around trying to get into his Jeep, but Derek slammed his hand on the door slamming it back shut.

"Please, Stiles, let me explain. Please." Derek pleaded. He thought back to the morning they had just had, and all the times he thought about Stiles, trying to figure out at what point he had fallen in love with him.

"Derek, you win, okay? Just let me go. I don't care anymore." Stiles' heart jumped, signaling to Derek that he had just lied.

"Yes you do" Derek said as he cupped his hands around Stiles' face. "Please, Stiles."

"Derek, let me go." Stiles didn't want to hear his side of the story. He glared at Derek until he let go, allowing Stiles to get into his Jeep and drive away. A few minutes down the road, Stiles let the tears flow freely down his face.

"I'm so stupid!" Stiles yelled as he pushed down on the gas pedal, driving faster and faster down the empty street. He felt more tears fill his eyes, so he took his hand off the wheel to wipe them away, but as he put his hand back down he saw a man standing in the middle of the road. Swerving out of the way, Stiles' Jeep went off the road, crashing into a telephone pole, smashing his head off the steering wheel knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Derek made his way back up to his apartment to where the blonde girl was sitting on the couch.

"So I'm taking that wasn't just a friend?" she asked as Derek walked through the door.

"I don't know what he is, I just…why am I even telling you this? Get your clothes on and leave."

"But Derek, we had a deal. You keep my safe from the crazy ass hunters who want me dead, and I tell you where to find Isaac and Stiles. Which, now that I think about it that was Stiles wasn't it?" she asked with a smirk starting to cross her face.

"Fine, but you are coming with me to explain everything to him. I can't lose him," and with that Derek was running up the stairs, grabbing the girls clothes and throwing them at her face.

"Oh and Abby, by the way, my shirt looks ugly on you, so take it off, get dressed and let's go."

The blonde scoffed at the Alpha while changing into her clothes, slipping into her boots and jacket and walking with Derek to his Camaro.

They drove down the street, Derek following Stiles' scent until he came across the boy's jeep in the ditch, smashed into a pole. Derek slammed on the breaks, placed the car in park and ran to the smashed vehicle to see if Stiles was okay.

"Stiles!? STILES!" Derek yelled in fear as he came to the window noticing that Stiles was nowhere to be found. Abby stepped out of the vehicle and ran over to meet Derek.

"I thought you said you killed all of them?! Derek, they took him again! We need to find him no…"

Derek turned around confused as to why Abby had stopped talking when he saw her fall to her knees, blood trickling out from between her lips. She gasped and fought for air, whispering one last thing, "C-c-check the o-old b-b-bank-k."

Abby collapsed to the ground, the bullet hitting her fatally forcing the life to leave her body. Derek's eyes turned red, scanning the area seeing nothing but trees and road signs. In a moment of panic, he picked up the lifeless body and put it in the back seat before driving straight to old abandoned bank, dropping the body off at the hospital before going.

After all the crazy things they had been through, that Stiles had been through, Derek knew that he needed to save Stiles like he had once saved him from the Kanima. He needed to show him what he meant to him, to tell him that it wasn't just a crush, but instead more like a bond that was lifelong.

Derek pulled up to the side of the bank, running into the front doors sniffing and listening to catch any sign of where Stiles might be. His mind began to wander as he searched around the old bank. _What if they kill him? What if they take him from me?_ Derek snapped out of his thoughts when he was hit in the arm with an arrow making him duck for cover behind an old desk before ripping the arrow out of his arm. As the wound healed, he began to smell him. That delicious smell of body wash, sweat, and Stiles.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek heard the footsteps of his shooter slowly creep closer to where he was barricaded, until only a few steps separated them, and he jumped over the desk, grabbing the man's neck and snapping it with his hands forcing his lifeless body to flop to the ground. He ran up the broken escalator, and peeked into the room where the smell was coming from.

Stiles was hung by his wrists from the ceiling, shirt and pants on the floor, old cuts being joined by new, harsher, and deep ones that Derek only assumed were from the whip. He saw the men sitting around a small table drinking whisky and playing cards while Stiles hung in the middle of the room eyes fluttering open and closed.

Derek didn't know what to do. If he barged in, he could force one of the men to act of instinct and kill Stiles, but if he just stood there, Stiles would die in front of his eyes, so he thought fast on his feet. He whipped out his phone and sent a text to the best people to help him.

**Derek: SOS, Stiles is in trouble. Get to the old bank now.**

**Isaac: On my way**

**Alison: Already here.**

Derek turned around seeing Alison slowly coming up the escalator with her bow in her hand. He met here at the top and tugged her closer to the door before turning around and seeing jumping up the wall to meet them. They stared at Stiles hanging by his wrist, Isaac wincing at the sight, and Alison tearing up, but getting ready for a fight.

"We need to call Scott" Alison whispered so only Derek and Isaac could hear. Derek dragged Alison away from the door so the kidnappers wouldn't hear him.

"We can't. I called you two because I know you can control your emotions. Scott would just go blazing in, ending in getting himself and Stiles killed, and I am not letting that happen."

Alison gave Derek a questioning look, but nodded, as did Isaac, knowing that Derek was right, which they both hated to admit.

"So what's the plan?" Isaac whispered as he joined the other two hunching over in a huddle position. After a few minutes, it was time to save Stiles, and they all knew that it was riding on them because if anything else happened to Stiles, Derek knew that Scott would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself.

"One, Two, Three, Go!" Derek whispered standing with his back straight against the wall beside the door, Alison on the other side and Isaac in the corner. At the end of Derek's count, Isaac let out a low growl, projecting it so it spread out across the bank. The abductors jumped in their seats, grabbing their weapons and heading for the door, one staying behind to watch Stiles. Seven men with weapons against a teenage hunter, a Beta, and an Alpha. Derek smiled at the odds.

The seven men ran out the door only to be shot in the back with arrows and clawed at by vicious nails. Four men hit the floor while the other three ran down the stairs, forcing Isaac and Alison to run after them at full speed, making sure they didn't get away.

Derek stood in the door way, half shifted, eyes glaring red. The hunter left to watch Stiles turned to see Derek and instinctively pointed his gun and shot at Derek. He dodged the bullet and jumped up landing right in front of the hunter, looking deep into his eyes.

"How about you put that gun down before it ends up in your intestines" Derek growled and the man dropped the gun. Derek smiled and backhanded the guard across the room making him bash his head off the wall falling unconscious. He turned around and stood in front of Stiles noticing he was no longer breathing. He reached his hand up and grabbed the ropes tied around the boy's wrists only to be burned and filled with pain.

"Wolf's bane" He whispered as he looked around the room for something to cut the ropes. Nothing was in sight. He knew he had to act fast so he reached up again, trying to ignore the pain and yanking at the ropes, pulling it free and catching Stiles as his body collapsed, but still being held up by his other wrist. Derek was in pain, and tears were filling his eyes as he reached for the other one, but the pain was too much. He dropped to his knees leaning into Stiles' stomach, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" he cried as he felt the guilt and heartbreak seep into his body. Before he could say another word, Stiles collapsed on top of Derek, knocking him to the floor. There was Alison standing before the two men with a knife in her hand, Isaac behind her, both with tears in their eyes. Derek quickly made his way to his feet picking up Stiles as he got up.

"We have to get out of here" Derek announced, trying to rid the tears in his eyes as he turned to leave the room. "Are they dead."

"Derek, are you okay?" Alison asked putting he hand on his shoulder.

"I asked you if they were dead, Alison, now are they?" He said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes, they are" She replied, and with that Derek made his way out to his car, leaving Isaac and Alison alone. He put Stiles in the front seat, closed the door and made his way to the driver's side. As he opened the door he saw the other two teenagers coming out of the building.

"Thank you, to you both. I owe you everything." The other two nodded, and Alison smiled as Derek sat in his car, turned it on and drove away, happy he could hear Stiles' heartbeat still going, even if it was slow.

He pulled up to his apartment, picked Stiles up in his arms, his leather jacket around him, and carried him up to his home. He laid the weak boy on his bed, went to the bathroom to wet a towel, and came back beginning to clean Stiles' wounds. He dabbed softly and slowly trying not to cause the boy anymore discomfort. The blood kept pouring out of Stiles' wounds, and Derek didn't know how to stop them. He contemplated turning him, but that would only make Stiles angrier because that was the last thing he wanted, so he did what any other wolf would do for their packs. He would heal him.

He placed his hand on Stiles' chest and watched as the black veins ran up his arm, easing Stiles' pain a little bit. Then, he lowered his head over the boy's body and slowly licked up the big gash that connected Stiles' collarbone and his belly button. The cut slowly started to close right before Derek's eyes, and that's when he heard the moan coming from above him.

"Derek, as hot as that feels, it's kind of disgusting" Stiles said sounding like his normal self.

"Stiles, I'm healing your cuts, just stay still" Derek said as he continued to run his tongue across Stiles' torso healing all the open wounds. After about ten minutes, Derek looked down to see all the cuts pink instead of red, and watched them as they began to close. He then sat up and saw Stiles lying on the bed, eyes open, and taking deep breaths.

"Stiles, I'm so happy you're okay" Derek whispered as he kissed his forehead. Stiles turned away from the kiss, feeling more like himself now that he wasn't bleeding everywhere, and remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Derek, thank you for saving me, but shouldn't you be getting back to the blonde."

Derek put his head down, feeling guilty for not protecting Abby, but feeling a little better when he looked into those big, brown eyes.

'Stiles, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you about her. It wasn't what you think. She followed us out of the factory when Scott and I came to save you and Isaac, and said she could help me kill the rest if I protected her, so I brought her back to my apartment. I know what it looked like, but it wasn't like that at all." Derek looked deep into the eyes, seeing them widen and fill with tears.

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Really, Stiles"

"Great, so now I look like an idiot," Stiles cried out, "and not only do I look like one, but I feel like one, too." The tears flowed out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks as Stiles sat up against the head board on Derek's bed. Derek ran his thumb across the boy's cheek wiping the tears away.

"Derek, stop. Stop trying to comfort me. Look at me. I'm weak, and apparently overly jealous. I'm not good enough for you. I don't even know if you like me, or why I even like you…" Stiles spurted out, causing a surprised reaction to show on Derek's face. "One day I'm in love with Lydia, the next day I'm day dreaming about you, and wanting you close. I don't know what to do, Derek."

Derek looked at Stiles, eyes widening, and then going back to normal as he processed what Stiles had just said. _He likes me _Derek though as he searched to find the words to comfort him, but instead leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles' eyes shot open as he felt the rough lips just barely touch his own.

"I have had these feelings for a long time, Stiles. I tried to push you away, but you kept crawling back into my head, and into my life. I needed to just show you how I felt, and that's why I kissed you this morning. Stiles, I want you, and I need you. I've always needed you."

Stiles sat there staring at the beautiful man before him. He reached his hands up and ran them through Derek's hair before pulling him into a kiss that started off soft but quickly turned rough. Stiles licked Derek's lips and began exploring his mouth when Derek allowed him access. Stiles grabbed the Alpha's shirt pulling him on top and began to run his hand up Derek's back.

Derek could feel himself getting hard as he grinded his hips into Stiles' causing a moan to come out of Stiles, as his dick began to harden in his boxers. Derek broke the kiss and looked down at the boy.

"Stiles, we should stop. You just healed, and yo…" Stiles put his hand over Derek's mouth before beginning to talk.

"Derek, I want this, and I want you. Please." Stiles begged lightly holding Derek close.

"…but why. I'm no good"

"Derek, you are good, and you are perfect for me…and because…I…I… I think I love you. You are always there for me, even if you always look like a sourwolf, you always save me."

Derek looked at Stiles with wide eyes before flipping them around so Stiles was on top. He reached up and brought the boy's face to his own kissing him with pure lust, passion, and love.

As Derek pulled away, he licked up the side of Stiles' neck, causing a moan to come from the boys lips, stopping at his ear.

"I love you, too" he whispered before his mouth was back on Stiles' kissing hard and deep, rubbing against each other, both of their members hard and looking for attention.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek began moving his hips against Stiles' hard member, kissing him roughly but passionately, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin make contact with the teen. Stiles' hands fumbled down Derek's chest grabbing the hem of the Alpha's shirt and raising it over his head. He stared down at the beautiful man on display in front of him. He licked his bottom lips before taking it between his own teeth with a hint of a smile on his face.

Derek had had enough. He wanted to feel every inch of Stiles' body. He pulled the boy's shirt off and pulled him into another rough kiss, shivering at the feel of Stiles' chest pressed to his own. Just as Derek reached down to unbuckle Stiles' belt, a vibration went off from the teen's pocket. Trying to ignore it, Derek kept working his fingers, but the vibration of the cell phone kept going.

"Shit, I have to get it." Stiles said reaching in his pocket, eyes widening at the name that popped up. _Dad._

Stiles jumped off Derek and grabbed his shirt before bolting out of the room. He ran go to his jeep until he realized that it was in probably still in the ditch somewhere. "SHIT!" Stiles yelled running back into Derek's bedroom.

Derek already knew what was coming. Before Stiles even got a word out, Derek had his shirt back on, keys in his hand. "Let's go before your dad actually kills you."

Within minutes, Derek was pulling up in front of Stiles' house where police cars littered the street around Stiles' house.

"I'm dead" Stiles sighed reaching for the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Derek asked looking at the boy.

"No, it's ok. It's bad enough I'm going to die, I don't need you to die too" and with that Stiles was out of the car running towards his front door.

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight that he had just walked into. The police officers of Beacon Hills filled every room, maps and pictures spread across several different hard surfaces all covered in red ink. Stiles took a step inside his house and closed the door, and with that all eyes were on him. He went to open his mouth to say something until he saw his father barrelling out of the kitchen, tears filling his eyes while he ran towards his son engulfing him in a massive bear hug.

Everyone in the room stood with several different emotions spread across their faces while the Sheriff just held his son, letting the tears fall. Stiles held onto his father tightly, feeling the pressure of tears running towards his eyes. He had not had a chance to really react to everything that had happened to him. Being chained up and tortured, and just feeling so grateful when Derek had saved him, all he wanted to do was move forward with how he felt, putting everything else behind him, but what about his dad? He had forgotten the most important person in his life because he was so blinded by Derek.

Stiles pulled back from his father, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Stiles sobbed to which the Sheriff just pulled his son back in and held him even tighter.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

The Sheriff pulled out of the embrace, but not letting go of his son. He kept his arm wrapped around Stiles' shoulder holding his close.

"Well, umm, ha, thank you everyone for your help. I owe you all huge bonuses, now go home and be with your families. I'll handle everything."

With that, everyone in the room gave the Sheriff a nod, and all proceeded to gather their things and head out the door giving John a handshake, and Stiles a pat on the shoulder.

When everyone left, Stiles and the Sheriff moved into the kitchen where John started to make some coffee, thinking about how he was going to approach this conversation with his son. He brought the cups to the table, handing one to Stiles, and before he even had a chance to say a word, Stiles spoke.

"I know you must be wondering why I look like hell, and why my wrists are indented with rope, and before you jump to any conclusions, I did not join a BDSM club."

John chuckled at that, happy that whatever had happened, his son was still the same sarcastic funny boy he loved.

"I'm not going to lie to you, which I have done for quite some time. I might get in major trouble for this, but I really don' care."

Stiles explained to his father everything that had happened since the night that they had found Laura Hale in the forest. He told him about Scott, and Derek, keeping out the gay love aspect. He told him about the Isaac, and the Argents, and Alison, and Kate, and Peter. He went into painfully explicit detail about the Kanima and Gerard. He let everything flow out of his mouth while he watched his father shake his head, eyes widen, his breathing changing. It was a lot to take in, but it had to be done.

"And that's what happened tonight. I got kidnapped by hunters who hate werewolves and humans who associate with them. They strapped me up to ropes, which is where these marks came from, and whipped me."

John cringed as Stiles lifted up his shirt to show his father the bruises and pink marks that the hunters had caused.

"This doesn't happen all the time, well this extreme anyway, but I know that it doesn't make you feel any better. Derek, Isaac and Alison saved me tonight, and that's where I have been. Derek took me back to his place to heal my wounds, which you do not want to know how he did that, and that's when I got your last phone call and hurried here."

Stiles looked up at his father who he couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or content with all the information he had just heard. He took a deep breath before standing up and wrapping Stiles in yet another bear hug.

"I don't know what to say, kiddo. I want to be proud of you for being so strong and brave, I want to cry for you for what those hunters did, but I also want to smack you upside the head for lying to me."

Stiles held onto his father's shirt tightly breathing in his scent when he heard a knock at the door. Stiles and his father turned around to see Scott and Isaac poking their heads into the house with sheepish grins on their faces. The Sheriff, being the funny man that he is, patted his legs and called the boys over.

"Come here wolfy's. Who wants a bone? Are you thirsty?"

Stiles burst into a fit of laughter at what he has just witnessed as Isaac and Scott stood in the doorway looking confused and offended at the same time. Stiles walked over to his two friend bringing them into a group hug. "I had to tell him."

The three boys looked at each other before turning back to the Sheriff, who is Stiles saw correctly, had a smile on his face that he only used to see when his mother was still alive.

"Umm, Sir? Aren't you a little freaked out about all of this?" Isaac asked looking over at the Sheriff.

"Well son, you would think I would be, but for some reason, finding out my son is part of some werewolf pack, or whatever, doesn't surprise me the slightest bit."

With that, the three boys smiled at the Sheriff and sauntered over to him engulfing him into a huge hug, which John quickly ended by pushing them off and grunting.

"Well now that that is over and will never happen again, I'm going to bed. Isaac, Scott, you are staying over to keep my son safe until I know that all these idiots are dead or in jail."

With that, the boys nodded and the Sheriff kissed Stiles on his forehead and headed up to bed.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" Stiles said as he looked at his two friends and began to walk up the stairs, Isaac and Scott closely behind.

As they walked into Stiles' room, Stiles stripped until he was only in his boxers and flopped into bed, pulling the covers over him. Isaac did the same thing, crawling into bed behind Stiles, pulling him close to his body so Isaac's chest was to his back. Scott walked on the other side of the bed, crawling in, shoulders touching with Stiles'.

Stiles looked around, and a smile graced his face at the realization that he was safe, and was in good hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up a few hours later and sat up instantly in his bed, sweat on his forehead. He looked around his room trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He spread his arms to his sides trying to feel for Scott and Isaac, but only felt the sheet and blanket that surrounded him. He swung his feet over the bed, bringing his face to his hands as he wiped the sweat from his face and taking a deep breath.

"Stupid hunters" he sighed as he recounted on his nightmare. The hunters were dead, he knew that, which is probably why Isaac and Scott had felt comfortable enough to leave, but he knew the memories of what happened would live with him and affect him for years to come.

He stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as he could so he didn't wake up his dad. He reached in the cupboard, pulled out a glass, and filled it with water before drinking the whole glass in one shot. He put the glass in the sink and turned around to head back up to his room when he heard a noise coming from the corner of the living room.

Stiles sighed, trying not to react too fast, but slowly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. He filled his cup again pretending to get another drink, taking a deep breath before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a knife. He walked back to the stairs, knife held against his forearm, glass of water in his other hand, and took the first step. As he took another step, he heard another noise behind him and turned around to see a moving figure coming at him.

Stiles held the knife out in front of him, feeling it hit the person in front of him before turning on the hall light to see a hooded man hunched over grunting in pain. Stiles ran up the stairs, dropping his glass in the meantime, and ran into his father's room. The sheriff sat up quickly, and jumped out of bed before running to his son and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Stiles! What's the matter? What's wrong?!"

Stiles clutched onto his John's shirt. "Someone was downstairs. Dad, they're back. I stabbed one of them, but Dad, please don't let them take me again." Stiles was sobbing into his father's shirt, his breathing becoming short and fast.

The sheriff didn't say another word. He placed Stiles on his bed, grabbed the gun from his bed side table, and ran down the stairs ready to shoot. When he reached the bottom, he saw a man on the ground, a pool of blood expanding under his body. John knelt down and pulled the hood back to reveal a man that he didn't recognize panting and fighting for air. John stood back up and held his gun up searching the house for any sign of others waiting to attack.

When he felt confident that no one else was in the house, he walked over to the man lying on the floor.

"Why are you here?" The Sheriff asked.

"They're c-c-coming for h-him." The man said looking up. The sheriff turned around to see Stiles standing on the stairs, hand over his mouth, and tears running down his face. John turned back to the man who had a sinister smile on his face. He took one last breath and his body sunk into the ground leaving a lifeless body in the middle of the floor. The sheriff walked up to his son and wrapped him in his embrace, making no plan to move his son.

After a few minutes, Stiles heard a noise coming from his room. He looked to his dad, noticing that he had heard it too, and began creeping up the stairs. John pulled his son behind him and held his gun up as they both stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs. They walked up to Stiles' door, the Sheriff reaching in and flicking on the light only to see Isaac coming through the window. Isaac's eyes shot open and looked toward the Sheriff who was holding a gun towards him head.

"Whoa, Sir, is everything-"

Isaac's words were cut off as he smelt the slight tang of blood. His eyes flashed yellow, and the Sheriff jumped seeing the sign of a werewolf for the first time. Isaac ran to Stiles and held him at an arm's length examining him body looking for injuries.

Stiles looked up into Isaac's eyes, trying to hide the fear in his eyes, and grabbing Isaac's arms.

"It's not me" he said and Isaac looked at him and then looking at The Sheriff who just put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Isaac moved his way past the two men and headed down the stairs seeing the body on the ground. He smelt the air trying to get past the overwhelming scent of blood and death before he came across a smell that was quite familiar. He sorted through the smells that he could remember, before realizing what the smell was. He turned around and ran up the stairs meeting Stiles' eyes.

"It was the hunter that Derek knocked out when he saved you. The one that stayed behind when the other came after Alison and I" Isaac said trying to catch his breath.

Stiles stiffened his body, pulling away from his father.

"But I thought they were all dead?" the Sheriff asked, confusion filling his words.

"The ones that came after me and Alison were killed. I didn't kill them, I left that to Alison so it was more subtle. You know, instead of it looking like a massive animal attack. When we went back upstairs Derek was trying to get Stiles free from the ropes, and there was a man lying on the floor, which I'm guessing is the man downstairs."

Stiles hunched over, sobbing hinds his hands hoping that this whole situation was just a dream. Isaac ran to Stiles' side and rubbed his back only to have Stiles stand up straight, throw himself into Isaac's arms, and grabbed tightly onto Isaac's jacket. They walked over to Stiles' bed and sat down, Isaac throwing him arms over Stiles' shoulders and hugging him in tightly.

Seeing that Stiles was in safe arms, John walked to his bedroom and called the police. Five minutes later, red and blue lights were flashing outside the house. Isaac stayed on the bed with Stiles. He didn't want to disrupt him. His heartbeat had finally calmed down, and his breathing was slowed, almost like he was sleeping, but Isaac knew that there was no way he would be able to do that tonight. While John handled everything downstairs, Isaac moved Stiles so that they were both lying on his bed, Stiles curled into Isaac's side, still clinging onto his shirt.

"Why did you leave?" Stiles whispered.

Isaac sighed as he felt the guilt creep up on him.

"Scott's mom called and wanted to talk to us about what happened. I didn't want to leave you, Stiles, but I thought everything would be okay for an hour. I'm so sorry. You're such a good friend to me and I wasn't even here to protect you. I'm a horrible-"

"Stop, Isaac. It's okay. I was pretty bad ass if I do say so myself."

Isaac chuckled, looking down at Stiles, grateful that he was still able to joke even after all he had been through.

After what seemed like forever, he red and blue lights drove away, and Isaac heard the front door close and heard the Sheriff climbing up the stairs. The door handle turned and John walked into his son's room. Isaac and Stiles turned their heads to see the Sheriff with a small smile on his lips.

"Everything is okay. I said it was a robbery, and you were protecting yourself. You'll need to give a statement, but we can do that tomorrow. Isaac, don't leave again. I want you to stay at Stiles' side until all of this is cleared up. Tell Scott the same thing. I will not have this happen again. Tell Derek as well. Stiles, you are not to go anywhere by yourself, understand?"

Stiles didn't say a thing. He just nodded his head, and looked up at Isaac who was doing the same thing.

"Well then good night to the both of you. Stiles, try and get some sleep. I know you don't feel tired, but please, try."

"I will, Dad. Thank you for everything"

"Of course, Son. I love you. Good night, Isaac. Oh and if you get tired of Stiles, feel free to move to the guest room. It's all yours."

"Thank you, Sheriff. Good night, Sir."

The Sheriff turned and closed the door, leaving the two boys sitting in silence.

"I should call Derek" Stiles said and he reached for his phone.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea."

Stiles began to dial the number when he heard Isaac's breathing change.

"Stiles…What's happening between you two?"

Stiles readjusted himself so that he was sitting up beside Isaac, and looked over to him.

"I wish I knew, Isaac. I like him, a lot, and after you guys saved me, we went back to his place and almost…well you know, but then my phone rang."

"Yeah, please don't expand on that. I don't need to know those…details." Isaac said with a smile. "Does he like you?"

"Well, he said he loved me after I told him that I think I love him, but now that I think back at it, I'm glad we didn't do…that. I've never felt like this before, especially about another guy. It's always been Lydia, but Derek just kind of crept up on me."

Stiles put his head down, starring at his fidgeting fingers.

"Hey, Stiles, it's okay to feel something for him. It's not wrong. Werewolves don't really look at things like that. That's one of the changes I noticed the most. I started looking at guys and thinking they were cute, and then looking at a girl and feeling the same way. It took time to get used to, but then I asked Derek and he told me that if you are not with someone when you get turned into a werewolf, then your search for a mate spreads to men and women."

Stiles looked at Isaac, shock plastered on his face.

"Is it the same thing for Derek?"

"As far as he told me, yeah, it is the same. If you love him, which I'm guessing you do, and he loves you, than why question it?"

"Because Isaac, it's different for humans. The looks we'll get, and the things people would say about us. I can handle people staring at me, but I don't want to put Derek through that. And what about my Dad? I don't even know how he would react."

"Hey, of all people to worry about, your dad should be the last one. He loves you, and will be proud of you no matter what. I can see it when he looks at you. Maybe it's not everyone else you're worried about...maybe you're just scared."

Stiles kept his head down as he thought about what Isaac had just said. Was he scared? Was he afraid of being exclusive with Derek? The way the Alpha made him feel just by looking at him?

"I…I guess so. I don't know Isaac. He has saved my life more times than I can count, twice in the last week to be exact. What if he just looks at me like I'm weak and that I need protection? What if something comes to town, and we are together, and he is too busy trying to save me that he ends up getting hurt, or worse, dead? How am I supposed to live with myself then?"

Isaac noticed how serious, confused, and upset Stiles was about his situation. He threw his arm around him and pulled him in close.

"Listen, Stiles. Even if you two aren't together he will do it anyway. That's just the way he is. He's an Alpha. He will care for you and protect you even if he hates your guts, so don't think about that. To be honest, I think you two should go for it. You know how I feel about Derek. He saved me. He made me strong and gave me somewhat of a family, and although this may sound weird, the thought of you two together makes me feel like I haven't lost out on a family…"

Stiles sat up and looked over at Isaac. The broken and upset, yet always happy werewolf who he had grown to love like a brother.

"Isaac…"

"Stiles, you don't have to say anything. I don't want to pressure you into it, but it seems like you two are really into each other, and not only that, but you make him happy. It's only been a couple days since we got saved and he has only broken my arm twice. That's a record."

Stiles laughed and leaned in to hug Isaac around the waist. He knew that he loved Derek, and that he loved Isaac, and although it would look weird, he knew that they could be some strange version of a family.

Stiles was just about to say something when his phone vibrated on his lap. He looked down at the caller ID and saw the name that he wasn't expecting. _Alison_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why is Alison calling you?" Isaac asked, just as confused as Stiles. He shrugged his shoulders before swiping the screen and answering the call.

"Hey, Alison"

"Umm, hey Stiles, sorry for calling you so late…I just wanted to tell you something that I think you should know…about the hunters"

Stiles tensed up, as did Isaac who was listening in on the conversation.

"Okay, what about them?"

"They reached out to me and my dad asking if we knew you. Of course my dad said no, but he did ask why they were looking for you."

"And what did he say…"

"They said…" Alison's voice fell flat, and when it came back it revealed cracks that could only be caused by tears.

"They said that they wanted to show Derek and the others what they do to human scum who hang with werewolves. Stiles, they want to torture you."

Stiles' heart sank.

"B-but didn't they already do that to me?"

Alison was fully crying now. Stiles just wanted to run to her house and hold her.

"Yes, but they had other plans for you Stiles…that's why they took your clothes off when they had you hung up. We just got there in time."

Isaac snatched the phone out of Stiles' hands and began to talk.

"Hey, Alison, it's Isaac. Did they say where they were staying? We need to end this now!" Isaac's eyes lit up and his claws began to extend as Stiles saw him becoming more and more angry and out of control.

"Isaac, it's okay. It's okay." Stiles said as he rubbed Isaac's leg to get him to calm down. When he saw that his claws had retracted, he took the phone back and began talking again.

"Alison, Isaac is right. We need to know. We have to end this…I have to end this."

"I think they are still staying at the bank. Whatever is happening, Stiles, I want in. I will not let them hurt you. Not again."

Despite the nerves running through his body, Stiles smiled. He had so many wonderful people in his life that wanted to protect him. He hadn't felt love like since his mother was still alive.

"Okay, Alison. Umm…thank you for telling me. I should call Scott and De…"

"Oh, umm, Scott already knows. He's here with me now."

"Okay well I guess that only leaves Derek. Okay, Alison, I'm going to call him okay? Thank you for telling me. I know it was hard, but I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Stiles."

They both hung up, and Stiles began typing Derek's number into his phone. Isaac reached over and grabbed his wrist stopping him from calling.

"Maybe we should go to his apartment, Stiles. He wouldn't want to hear this on the phone."

Stiles nodded as he rolled out of bed and threw on his jeans and a t-shirt and grabbing his hoodie as he walked towards his father's room. He placed a note on his bed in case he woke up and panicked when he didn't see Stiles in his bed.

On the drive there, Stiles sat in the passenger side of his Jeep and thought about how Derek might react to this whole situation. Would he freak out and go and kill them right away? Would he wolf out and run away from this town so he didn't have to be involved with this anymore? Stiles had no idea, but he was nervous enough as it was without thinking about it even more.

Isaac pulled the Jeep into the parking spot beside Derek's Camaro, and they both headed for the front door. They went up the elevator, and Isaac pulled out his keys as they entered the apartment. Isaac flicked on a light and they both jumped as they saw Derek sitting in the living room, in complete darkness, staring at the two of them.

"Hey, Derek." Isaac said as he closed the door behind him.

Derek got up from the couch, walked right up to Stiles, grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him softly. Stiles wasn't sure what to do, so he kissed him back knowing that the whole atmosphere was going to change with what he had to say.

Derek pulled back and smiled at Stiles who had a look of complete ecstasy on his face.

"Derek…there's something we…I…have to tell you" Stiles said as he took a step back.

"What is it?"

"A…Umm…a hunter attacked me in my house tonight. I noticed him when I went to get a drink and he charged at me."

Derek's eyes were wide as he scanned Stiles' body for injuries.

"Don't worry, I'm okay…well physically anyway. I stabbed him with a knife before I ran to go get my dad, but that's not the worst part…"

"Stiles, what is the worst part?" Derek said as he clenched his fists tightly. Isaac saw how Stiles was struggling and thought it should be his turn.

"Derek, there are still more of these hunters staying at this bank who want to torture Stiles. They contacted the Argent's to see if they knew him, and they revealed some of their plan. Alison called Stiles tonight and told us…I mean him"

Derek shot his head towards Isaac and glared at him.

"And how do you know about this, Isaac?" Derek asked as he sniffed the air. "And why can I smell Stiles all over you?" Isaac gulped as Derek took a step towards him.

Stiles saw what was happening and grabbed Derek's forearm pulling him back.

"Derek, Isaac was told by my dad to stay by my side. I…I told him about everything. I couldn't lie to him about more injuries. When he found out, he made Isaac promise to stay by my side until these hunters are dead."

Derek looked utterly defeated.

"Why didn't you call me, Stiles? I thought we…"

"Hey, I wanted too, okay? The night was just so crazy that my mind was just all over the place. I'm sorry."

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and saw not only the truth, but also the love, arousal and fear that were swirling around Stiles' mind.

"Isaac, would you give us a second please?" Derek asked as he took Stiles' hand and led him up to his bedroom. Once the door was closed, Stiles took a deep breath trying to get rid of his nerves.

"Stiles, I know why you didn't want to tell me, but I wish you would have done it sooner. I…I know whatever is happening between us is really confusing, but I want you to trust me."

Derek had moved super close to Stiles and was now less than an inch away from his nose touching the teens. Stiles reached up and cupped Derek's face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Derek, I trust you with all I am. I just don't want to burden you anymore with my ability not to defend myself. You always save me. I feel like you need a break."

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. He loved this man. Loved everything about him. He had fallen hard.

"Stiles, you don't burden me. If keeping you out of harm's way is what I have to do to keep you with me, than I would do it a thousand times with no problems. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, Stiles, I love you"

Stiles began tearing up. How did he get so lucky? He threw his arms around Derek's neck, and Derek hoisted him off his feet and kissed him, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. The passion and love filled the room so much, that is seeped down the stairs and slapped Isaac right in the face.

"I love you too, Derek. So much."

They continued kissing as Derek walked over to the bed an gently placed Stiles down onto it, never breaking their kiss.

"Derek, are we…what are…"

Derek pressed his lips once again and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Yes, Stiles. We are."

Stiles had a grin plastered on his face. Even in the middle of hell, he had still found someone who loved him for who he was. Someone that wouldn't let anything happen to him, and that person was Derek Hale.

Before they could continue, Isaac knocked on the door and crept inside just as Stiles was sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, Isaac?" Derek asked with a frustrated voice.

"Umm, Stiles, did you tell Derek where the hunters are yet? I really want to kill these bastards as quickly as possible."

"Umm, no Isaac, I guess I got distracted." Stiles looked up at Derek and bit him bottom lip as Derek just smiled at him.

"They are still staying at the bank. Probably in the same room if I had to guess."

"Well then, Isaac, call Scott and Alison, and I guess her father. We have some rogue hunters to kill"

Derek sauntered off out of the bedroom without a single look of doubt on his face. Stiles and Isaac just stared at each other, wondering what his plan was. When he returned, Derek was hold three mason jars that were filled with some kind of yellow liquid and a wick sticking out the top.

"Stiles, these are for you. They are magnesium bombs. When heated they explode on impact. You light it and throw as soon as you can. That might not kill them but it will distract them enough for us to run in and kill them."

"Derek, you want Stiles to help? Won't that be putting him in a lot of danger?"

"Yes, Isaac it will, but if I am not mistaken on how Stiles is feeling, getting back at these assholes is all he wants, and I am not going to take that away from him."

They both looked at Stiles who just nodded and waited for them to continue.

"Okay, so we are going to get Scott, Alison, and Chris to meet us at the bank. Stiles, you will not be seeing or causing anymore death okay? I don't want to put you through that again."

Stiles put his head down, but Derek walked over, lifted his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Okay" Stiles said, and he stood up to stand against Derek.

The plan had been set. Stiles would distract and hopefully wound and hunters, as the other four ran in and ended this once and for all. As they were getting ready to leave for the bank, Stiles pulled Derek aside to warn him about one more thing.

"So as you know, Isaac know about…us. I hope you didn't mind that. I don't know if you want people knowing about us or not, but he kind of figured it out, but Scott nor Alison don't know anything, and I would rather tell them without the setting of crazed hunters who really have no clue who they are messing with because you are all bad asses and they are stupid and…."

Stiles was cut off by Derek lips on his. _Damn_ Stiles thought as he broke the kiss wondering how he was able to do that so easily.

"Stiles, first of all, I want everyone to know about…this. I am not ashamed of you. I never will be, okay? Second, we can tell them when you are ready, as well as your father, but I agree that we should finish this once and for all, first."

The conversation ended quickly as Isaac walked back into the room. They were all ready to go and finish this. As they headed for the door, Stiles felt the bombs in his pockets wondering when his life got so complicated. Derek felt his heart beat rising, so instinctively, he grabbed Stiles' hand, intertwining their fingers, and Stiles immediately calmed down.

Although he was calm, he still let his thoughts wander. _This still seems too easy_ he thought to himself as the trio moved their way down the halls and walking outside heading for Derek's car. _Just relax, Stiles. _He said to himself as he pulled his hand away much to his displeasure and climbed into the back seat.

When they got to the bank, Derek parked across the street and up a bit so it was close enough to run to, but far enough away that you couldn't see it. They walked up to the front door and noticed Scott, Alison, and Chris standing in the door way, weapons in their hands and looking ready to go.

Stiles looked at Isaac who looked back at him. He looked just as nervous as he was, but something else was in his eyes. _Revenge_ Stiles thought to himself as he looked around at their misfit group of heroes.

"This is it" he whispered so low that even the werewolves had a hard time understanding what he said. They all walked into the main lobby and looked up at the only room with a light on. Shadows flickered and they all knew what was about to happen. The humans clutched their weapons, and the wolves shifted, eyes glaring ahead, yellow and red.

Stiles took a deep breath knowing what was coming, but still feeling sick.

_Here we go_ Stiles thought as they moved towards the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

They had a plan. A pretty solid plan at that. Distract and attack, but Stiles knew that all of this was too easy. As the group made their way up the stairs towards the room, they all had one goal in mind, and that was getting revenge for what they did to Stiles. As they reached the top of the stairs, the lights in the room cut out leaving just the moon to cast a dim light throughout the lobby. Stiles' heartbeat became frantic, knowing that something else was happening here, but not knowing what.

Derek and Isaac heard Stiles' heartbeat which made them both move to either side of him, placing their hands on his arms to calm him down. It wasn't working.

They stood outside the room for several minutes until they heard a laugh coming from the far corner of the room. Stiles tensed up as he gripped one of his bombs ready to throw it, but stopped when he saw a thin layer of fog seeping out the doorway. It all happened so fast. Isaac, Scott, and Derek were instantly on the floor gasping for air. Stiles looked at Alison who has the same look on her face as he did, but that was when they heard another thud. They both looked to the floor and saw Chris on the ground with a dart sticking out of his neck.

"Dad!" Alison yelled as she ran to his side.

"Run" Chris whispered before he passed out. Alison looked up at Stiles who was frozen in place just staring at his friends laying helplessly on the ground. Alison jumped up, grabbed Stiles' arm and began pulling him.

"Stiles we have to go, now!"

"We can't just leave them! We have to save him…them"

Alison gave Stiles a quizzical look, but knew there was no time to stop and ask.

"Stiles, they want you, not them. We have to go, now!"

With that, Stiles and Alison were running around the upper floor looking for a place to hide. As they ran, they made sure to keep looking behind them to see if anyone was following them, but no one ever was.

Stiles grabbed Alison's arm and forced her to stop running.

"No one is following us, Alison."

"What?"

"We've been running, but no one is following us! And Derek, Isaac, and Scott should be awake by now. Something's wrong."

Alison looked into Stiles' eyes and then looked around. There was no sign of anyone around. Shaking her head in confusion, she grabbed Stiles' arm and looked at him again.

"If we go back, we might get killed. I don't want them to die either, especially my Dad and Scott, but Stiles, if they get you, you're dead. I can't let that happen. I promised."

Stiles looked at her as tears began to fill her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug that connected them even more than they were before.

"We have to save them, Alison. Please"

Stiles pulled back and saw the fear in Alison's eyes, but not only that. He also saw the anger and determination.

"Do you have the bombs?"

Stiles nodded.

"Good, the plan goes as normal. You distract, I'll shoot. Here take this, too."

Alison took a knife out of her belt and handed it to Stiles. He looked down at it and got an instant image of the man whose life he had ended.

"It's only if you absolutely need to use it, okay? Leave everything else to me."

Stiles took the knife and nodded as he put it in his pocket.

They slowly walked back towards the room, realizing they hadn't ran as far as they thought. They turned the last corner and saw a man standing outside the room which now had its lights back on.

The two teens quickly went back behind the corner, and both looked at each other. Stiles peeked around the corner again and saw the man still standing there with a gun in his hands.

He quickly ran across the hallway hiding behind the other corner across from Alison. With a nod, Alison loaded her bow, knelt down and quietly shifted so she could see the man. She pulled her bow back and shot it.

Stiles watched as the arrow flew down the hallway and landed right in the man's neck causing him to drop instantly. Shaking of the shock, Stiles and Alison began slowly walking towards the room, Alison with another arrow loaded, and Stiles with a bomb in one hand, zippo in the other.

When they reached the room, they both heard small whimpers and sobbing knowing exactly who they were coming from. Alison ran across the door so that there was a body on each side, and then looked at Stiles.

Fear. That was all Alison saw. She gave him a small smile attempting to reassure him, which he ignored and blankly stared at her.

Sure, Stiles was scared, hell, he was terrified, but he knew what he had to do. He had to save his brother, his friend, Alison's dad, and the love of his life. He took a deep breath, and took a step landing him right in front of the open door.

He took a step forward and couldn't help but cringe at the sight he saw. Chris was tied to the floor with chains, fighting to get up. Isaac's hand was nailed to the wall, blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor. Scott was tied to the top of a table, a knife sticking out of his stomach as he cringed in pain. And then he saw him. _Derek. _He was tied to the same ropes Stiles was. He had knives sticking out of his feet and blood all over his body. The men he loved, all being tortured because of him. He looked around the room again, but stopped when he saw that the hunters had stopped what they were doing, and were looking right at him.

Stiles didn't hesitate. He flicked the zippo, lit the wick, and threw the bomb at the hunters, hitting on of the in stomach and igniting causing him to fly back. Stiles knew what he had to do. He knew he had to kill to protect those who he loved. For his family. For Derek.

Stiles ran into the room with the other bomb in his hand and Alison followed in behind him with her bow drawn. She didn't have time to take in her surroundings. All she saw was the small fire that was beginning to grow, and her dad tied to the ground. She shot her arrow at the man coming towards her and continued her trek to reach her father.

After shooting three hunters, Alison looked over and saw that Stiles had thrown another bomb, causing the fire to grow even more. She saw the look in his eye. I was manic, but defensive. She knew he didn't want to do any of this, but knew he had to.

Stiles looked around as he threw his last bomb. The fire was getting bigger, and he began to panic. He ran over to Isaac and grabbed the hammer that was lying on the floor.

"Isaac, wake up, come on." Stiles pleaded as he yanked the nail out of his hand. Before he could fall, Stiles caught Isaac and dragged him out the room. He put him on the ground before running back into the room. Scott was the next one who was closest to the fire, so he ran over to him.

He looked dead, but Stiles knew he wasn't. He was about to call for help when he looked over and saw Alison trying to get her father out of the chains. He turned back to Scott and pulled the knife out of his stomach, and cut the ropes around his wrists. He looked up and saw the fire getting closer. He quickly grabbed Scott under his arms and dragged him out of the burning room and beside Isaac, who was starting to wake up. When he went back in, Alison was struggling to get Chris out of the room, so before going to Derek, he ran to help Alison. As they put Chris with the other two, Stiles turned to run back in when he heard a scream that could have only come from Alison. He turned around and saw Gerard holding a knife to her throat, black liquid coming from his nose and ears.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The one who got away"

Stiles shivered at the sight of Gerard and his evil smile. He was torn. He knew he had to save Derek, but Alison couldn't die either. He looked between the burning room, and Alison.

"Don't know what to do eh, punk? Did you really think you were all getting out of here alive?"

"That's your grand-daughter you sick freak."

"I DON'T CARE!" Gerard yelled. "I will kill anyone who gets in my way. You all did this to me, and now you will pay!"

Stiles looked at Alison and pointed to her pocket reminding Stiles about the knife she had given him. He looked back up to Gerard and back to Alison who was now pointing to Chris. He looked down at the bodies on the ground and saw that Chris was conscious and was holding his hand out for Stiles to throw it. He looked up at Gerard who still has the sick, smug look on his face. Stiles knew he had to act fast. The room was burning brighter and he still had to get Derek.

In a quick motion, Stiles threw the knife at Chris who grabbed it and jammed in into Gerard's leg causing him to let go of Alison. In the meantime, Alison had grabbed the knife in her shoe, and jammed it into Gerard's heart leaving him breathless and gasping.

Stiles didn't have time to wait. He turned around and ran back into the fiery room, and ran towards Derek who was barely breathing. He grabbed the knives that were in his feet, cut the ropes and dragged him towards the door. Just as he was about leave the room, he felt a sharp pain enter his back. He dropped Derek and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

He looked up and saw Alison shooting an arrow behind him, and then he fell to the ground. The blackness began taking over, and he knew that he had been shot. He looked over at him and saw Derek's eyes fluttering open, and he just looked at him.

He was dying, and Derek knew that. He saw him trying to keep his eyes open, but they were too heavy. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand in him, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I love you" Derek whispered. Stiles lips slowly turned upwards, but before he could say it back, his eyes closed, and hand loosened.

Derek felt the tears reach his eyes, and heard Alison running over to Stiles trying to get him to wake up, but he knew he was gone. Derek kept a hold onto Stiles' hand as he let the blackness take over, and he passed out, mourning the loss of his love.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek's eyes slowly began to open but were quickly closed tight when the bright white lights above him attacked his vision. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to focus his hearing to at least give him a hint as to where he was.

"We have to wake him up"

"Just let him rest, who knows how he might react."

"How could Stiles not tell me about them? I'm supposed to be his best friend."

'Scott, don't take it personally. I only know because I figured it out when we were locked up together. I'm sure he was going to tell you."

Derek began opening his eyes again, but still trying to focus on the conversation between Isaac and Scott.

"Yeah, maybe. I just wish he would have told me before this."

Derek's eyes were fully open now, but he grew confused as he tried to look around his surroundings to figure out where he was.

Isaac heard his Alpha start to wake up and quickly ran to his side.

"Oh thank God, Derek. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Stiles?"

There was nothing else Derek cared about. He needed to see Stiles. Scott came up to Derek's other side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's at the hospital. It's not looking good." Scott said as he tried to push back the tears in his eyes.

"I have to see him"

"Derek, maybe you should rest. Deaton took a lot of wolfsbane out of you. You need to heal."

"Isaac, let me up, now"

At his command, Isaac helped Derek stand up and held him so he regained his balance before leading him towards the front door of the animal clinic. They walked into the parking lot and over towards Scott's car, putting Derek in the back seat.

The ride to the hospital was short and silent. The only noise coming from the crickets chirping outside. As they rounded the last corner that led towards the hospital, Derek became confused about something.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been about three days, Derek." Scott said through his cracked voice.

"How did we get out?"

Isaac looked at Scott who was finding it hard to talk without tears welling up in his eyes, so he took over.

"After we healed, we saw that Stiles had been shot, and Alison was trying to cover the wound. Scott picked up Stiles and ran to the hospital, and Alison, Chris, and I got you to Deaton's to make sure everything was okay."

"What about Gerard?"

"He's dead this time. We promise." Isaac said with a hint of pride in his words.

Derek looked out the window as they pulled up to the hospital. Finally, the nightmare with the hunters was over. Gerard was dead and his pack was safe. The only thing he had to worry about now was Stiles. _Stiles_ Derek thought as Scott pulled into the parking spot.

Derek opened the door and got out stumbling a little before Isaac caught him.

"Thank you." Derek said. "Both of you, for everything. Really."

Isaac and Scott looked at each other before looking to Derek and nodding their heads.

As soon as they walked inside the hospital, Derek's scent locked onto Stiles. It was dusted over with the smells of medicine, and death, and new life, but it was still there. They walked to the elevator pressing the "UP" button and filed into the elevator. As they made their way up the floor, the scent got stronger. Stiles was breathing, but barely.

When the elevator stopped on right floor, Derek took off limping down the hallway, Isaac and Scott close behind him. He walked down near the end of the hall and rounded a corner when he saw Chris, Alison, and the Sheriff sitting outside of Stiles' room.

The Sheriff was the first to stand up, putting a hand on Derek's chest to stop him.

"What are you doing here, Hale?"

"I need to see Stiles, Sir. Please."

The Sheriff looked over Derek's shoulder and saw Scott who gave him a small nod, signalling him to let Derek in.

"Okay, son. Go on."

Derek walked into the room and gasped at the sight that was in front of him. Stiles was lying on the bed, tubes and needles all over his arms, machines beeping, and a bandage wrapped around his torso. He made his way over to the chair beside the bed and sat down taking Stiles' hand in his.

"Stiles, please come back to me. I need you."

Derek just sat there. One hour went by, and then another, and another. He just stayed by Stiles' side never letting go of his hand. Scott and Isaac came in every now and then, as well as the Sheriff, Alison and her father. They never stayed for long, but Derek didn't dare to leave his side.

After 3 days of staying in the hospital, Derek was starting to give up. He didn't want to, but he had to be realistic. Stiles had been out for a total of six days, and nothing was getting better. He looked over to the door and saw the Sheriff coming in and taking the seat next to Derek.

"Son, I think you should go home."

"Sir, I won't leave him. Not again. He means the…"

Derek stopped. He knew Stiles wanted to tell his father himself about the two of them, but he had let too much slip.

"Derek, are you and Stiles…together?"

Derek looked at the Sheriff, and scanned his face. There was no judgement, no anger, no shame, just curiosity.

Derek just nodded, and watched as the Sheriff curved his lips into a small smile and gave a little laugh.

'What's so funny?" Derek asked confused as ever,

"Nothing. It's just his mom always said he would find someone tall, and strong, and beautiful, but I always thought she was talking about a woman, but here you are.

Derek let out a small chuckle. How lucky was he? To be accepted into a family so easily. Now all he needed was Stiles to wake up, and everything would be perfect.

"Derek, there is one thing I need to say."

"Okay, Sir, what is it?"

"My son is only 17, and you are 22. All I ask is that you don't pressure him into anything, and you wait until he's 18. It's only a month away. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir. If he wakes up, I will cherish him, and love him until the day I die. I will not leave his side, or hurt him, or pressure him into anything. If…"

"You mean when, Son. When."

"When what?" a small voice said.

Derek shot his head towards the bed as the Sheriff rushed to the other side grabbing Stiles' hand.

"Hey dad, hey sour wolf." Stiles said with a low voice.

"Oh my God, Stiles, you're okay? How are you feeling? How's your back? Can you feel anything?"

"Dad, I'm okay, I think. I can feel my toes, yes. Just give me a hug."

John leaned down and captured his son in a hug and letting the tears run down his face. He had almost lost his son twice. That was too much. He pulled back and looked at Stiles who's eyes were red with tears as well.

"I'm going to go get a nurse, and everyone else, okay? I'll be back soon.

John walked out of the room leaving Stiles and Derek together.

"Hey beautiful." Derek said with a huge grin on his face, tears in his eyes.

"Hi" Stiles said with the same look on his face.

"I thought I had lost you. I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm awake now, okay? Nothing is going to take me away from you, Derek. Nothing. Now come cuddle with me. I need you to be close to me."

"Stiles, there's too many wires, I don't think I should-"

Derek stopped talking when he saw what Stiles was doing. Wire by wire he slowly started taking out the tubes that we in him until the only one left was the IV in his right arm. He shifted so that he was on the far right side of the bed, and Derek took off his shoes and crawled in, holding Stiles against him.

It felt like they had been there for hours when in reality it was only ten minutes before Ms. McCall came in and smiled at the two men in the bed.

"Stiles, I need to take your vitals…which I can't because you pulled the wires out. Good one."

"Sorry, Melissa. I just wanted him close."

She smiled at Stiles and went to the other side of the bed.

"Just stay still, and I'll do it the old fashioned way."

After Melissa was finished, Stiles sat up and began making his way to the bathroom, Derek not leaving his side.

"Derek, as much as I want to be naked around you, I don't think the first time you see my junk should be when I'm taking a leak."

Derek chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Stiles' forehead before turning around and waiting outside the door.

Stiles made his way back into bed, and before Derek could join him, Isaac, Alison and Scott came bursting through the door with their hands full of flowers, balloons, teddy bears, and lots and lots of curly fries.

"We didn't know what to get you, so we bought everything." Isaac said as he put the stuff down and ran to Stiles' side to give him a hug which was quickly joined by Alison and Scott.

"We missed you so much man. I'm so happy you're okay."

"You know I can't stay away from you Scotty."

He just laughed before he felt a kiss on his right cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay? You crazy bad-ass."

Stiles chuckled at Alison and looked at the three people standing in front of him.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you" Stiles said as he reached for Derek's hand.

"Isaac already knows but-"

"Stiles, we know. Isaac let it slip, and I told Alison. We think it's great." Scott said with a huge grin on his face.

"You mean, you're not upset?"

"Upset? Why would we be upset, Stiles? We love you, we tolerate Derek, it'll be fine" Alison as everyone in the room, including Derek chuckled at what she said.

"Yeah man, we love you no matter what. We just don't want to see…that"

"It's actually not as bad as you guys think. It's kind of cute actually."

Isaac realized what he has said and his face went completely red as he looked around the room noticing all eyes were on him, and then the room erupted with laughter.

"Shut up guys. It is."

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and looked around the room again and saw that his friends, no, his family was all that he needed. He was the luckiest guy on earth.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since he got home from the hospital. He was on bed rest until the bullet wound in his back healed, which should have been about six weeks, but because he had a sexy werewolf boyfriend, it was healed in about a week, but his dad still made him stay in his bed.

Derek never left the house, and had even moved a few things in so he never had to leave Stiles' side, and Stiles loved it. Having a big, sexy, and kind man take care of him was all the needed.

After Stiles had woken up, the Sheriff had told him that he knew about his relationship with Derek and that he didn't mind one bit, and that he actually kind of liked Derek now that he knew he wasn't a raging lunatic.

Stiles had it all. The guy, the family, the life. He was happier than a kid in a candy store.

Stiles was sitting in his bed, watching a movie on his laptop waiting for Derek to get back from a training session with Isaac, Alison, and Scott. They had come together so well, and Stiles couldn't be prouder of everyone dealing with everything so well. He was just at the part where the crazy killer had ran up the stairs with a chainsaw in his hands when he heard a noise coming from his window. He looked over, and there was Isaac climbing through his window trying to be as quiet as possible even though it was only 7:15pm.

"Isaac, just get in here please."

Not expecting Stiles to be awake, Isaac jumped through the window and fell onto the floor causing a laugh to come from Stiles.

"You're such a klutz." Stiles said as he moved over and patted the space next to him for Isaac to join.

"Derek said he was just picking up food and that he was coming over, but I wanted to come now."

Isaac sat on the bed sitting close enough so the whole left side of his body was attached to Stiles' and started watching the movie.

"How was training?" Stiles asked as he out his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"It was fun actually. I can't wait until you can start coming. I know Derek wants you there."

"Well one more week and then my dad said I can integrate back into society. It sucks, but it helps that Derek stays here every night."

Isaac smiled at Stiles before turning back to the movie.

"Hey Stiles, what do you want for your birthday?"

No, Isaac, nothing. I don't want anything. You all have given me enough."

"Yeah, like that's going to stop us" Derek said as he walked into Stiles' door with a box of pizza and a bag of curly fries.

"All I want is that whole bad of curly fries. That's it."

Isaac and Derek chuckled. Stiles closed his laptop and went to stand up to give Derek a kiss, but Derek was by his side before he could even swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't."

"Derek, I want to kiss you, and I need to pee. I can get up and walk by myself."

Derek moved out of the way and let Stiles stand up. He grabbed onto the boys waist and pulled him into him as he connected their lips softly. Stiles leaned back and smiled before going into the bathroom.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Isaac said as he stole a curly fry from the bag.

"Thanks, Isaac. You know, I was looking for a place for Stiles and I for when he turned 18. I already talked to his dad and got his blessing. I was wondering if you wanted to move out of your house and in with us."

Isaac just stared at Derek trying to find the words to say.

"Are you serious?"

"Umm, yeah. Dead serious. Stiles loves you like a brother, and you know how I feel about you. It wouldn't feel right without you."

Isaac began to tear up as he jumped onto Derek and gave him a hug.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you Derek."

Derek just smiled and hugged him back. Isaac leaned back down on the bed with a huge grin plastered on his face as Stiles walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright boys, let's eat some damn curly fries shall we?"

Another week passed, and Stiles was finally able to leave the house. This was an awesome day. Not only could he finally walk outside, but it was also his birthday. He was now a legal adult. He could buy porn, lottery tickets, vote, and most importantly, have sex with Derek Hale.

Derek had the whole night planned. Pick Stiles up for dinner, kiss him until he was sick of him, take him to Scott's house where everyone would be for his surprise party, and then give him his presents. Derek couldn't wait. All he told Stiles was to be ready by 6pm. It was 11am. He walked down the stairs and found his Dad, Melissa, and Scott standing in the living room with an ice cream cake and presents, huge grins plastered on their faces.

Stiles smiled wide and walked into the living room and was enveloped into a massive group bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, son" John said as he squeezed him shoulder.

'Happy Birthday, buddy"

"Happy birthday, sweetie.

"Thanks you guys" Stiles said as he swiped his finger in the cake and plopped it in his mouth.

The morning was fantastic. He ate cake for breakfast, and lunch, and was surrounded by the people he loved. It was now 2pm and Stiles was itching to open his presents that were eyeing him from the living room.

"Can I open them now?" Stiles said to his father.

"No, five more minutes."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but didn't really mean it. He just wanted to open them so badly.

Five minutes passed and just as he was about to ask if he could open his presents, Isaac and Alison walked in the door with more presents. He jumped up and gave them both a hug before anyone could even say hi.

"Happy Birthday!" they both said at the same time as they hugged him back.

Stiles grinned even wider as he looked at his father and Melissa, and Scott smiling towards him.

"Yes, Stiles, you can open them now." The Sheriff said and Stiles jumped for joy.

For the next hour he open six presents. Two from Isaac, one from Alison, one from Scott, one from Melissa and one from his father. He got everything he ever wanted.

Isaac got him 4 different video games, and a sweater that had a massive wolf on it that Stiles put on right away. Alison got him a necklace with a little wolf on it which she had made out of one of her silver arrow head. Melissa made him a picture frame that had a picture of the whole pack in it which Stiles never let go of. Scott had gotten him tickets for him and Scott to go to the biggest Arcade in California, which was massive, and his father got him brand new Nike's so he could, as his dad put it "Run from the Werewolves faster".

There was only one gift left, and it was sitting in front of him in a tiny wrapped little box. Stiles looked around at everyone noticing they all had the same expression on their faces. Excitement.

"Before I open that one, I just want to say that all these gifts are amazing, and all of you are amazing, and I am so lucky to have you all in my life. I love you guys."

"Thanks Stiles, but shut up and open the present"

"Stiles looked at his father and chuckled before taking the present in his hands. He unwrapped it and opened the little white box, and inside was a key that said 'Jeep" on the top. Stiles' jaw dropped as he looked to his father, who just nodded. Stiles shot up and bolted out the door, and there it was. In the drive way was a brand new Jeep, the same color as his old one, but 10x nicer. Stiles burst into tears.

He ran up to his father and held him tightly as he kept repeating thank you into his father's chest. At that point, everyone had tears in their eyes and they all wrapped themselves around the Sheriff and Stiles, all happy to be in each other's lives.

After driving around in his new Jeep with Alison, Isaac, and Scott, he pulled back into the driveway and looked at the clock. 5:25pm.

"Shit, I have to get ready"

He ditched his friends and ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. The excitement was a little overwhelming, but he couldn't wait to see Derek. He hopped out of the shower, dried off and began getting dressed. He put on black jeans that were a little tight, but after a few stretches, fit perfectly. He put on a red dress shirt with a black tie, and topped it off with his converse. He ran down the stairs where everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for him.

His dad jumped up and began taking pictures of him alone, with everyone else, and then one of him and everyone one at a time. He glanced at the clock noticing he only had five minutes to compose himself, or so he thought.

The knock on the door made him smile even wider. He opened the door and saw Derek standing there in black jeans, a white shirt, with a red tie, and his leather jacket over top.

"Holy shit, you're hot" Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him, ignoring the gagging sounds and coughs coming from behind him. He pulled away and smiled, but before he could say goodbye, Melissa jumped in.

"Hold on boys, we need a picture of you two."

Derek rolled his eyes, but stood beside Stiles with a smile while Melissa snapped the pictures.

"Hey, Ms. McCall," Isaac said. "You can put this one in the scrap book and title is 'The last night Stiles was a virgin."

Everyone in the room erupted with laughter except for Stiles and his father who both turned red. Stiles took that opportunity to grab Derek's hand and pull him out the door.

"So, where are we going, sexy?"

"Mmm, Stiles, I should be calling you that. All I want to do is rip those pants off of you."

Stiles' face went red but before he could say anything, Derek reached over and cupped Stiles crotch from outside his jeans making Stiles moan loudly.

"Derek, if you keep doing that, we're not going anywhere."

Derek gave a growl and smiled as he removed his hands before pulling into the restaurant. Derek got out of the car and ran to Stiles' side and opened his door for him, grabbed his hand and started walking towards the restaurant. Stiles was too happy and excited to look around and notice that there were no cars in the parking lot except Derek's. They walked into the restaurant and Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a single table in the middle with rose pedals all around the floor, a guitar player on the stage singing Stiles' favorite acoustic songs. On the table dinner was already served. Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread, Stiles' favorite, and in front of Stiles' plate was a little wrapped box.

Derek looked at Stiles who was surprisingly speechless and leant down to kiss his cheek before pulling his chair out and pushing him in.

"Derek, this is beautiful, how did you do this?"

"I have my ways." Derek said with a sexy smile.

"I love you so much, thank you. Not just for this, but for everything."

Derek looked at Stiles with loving eyes.

"Stiles, you have saved me. I could never thank you enough. I love you so much, I will never be able to do enough to repay you for completing me."

Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's hand before he picked up his fork and began digging in.

After a little small talk and dessert, Derek pushed the little box in front of Stiles, who looked down at it with a huge grin.

"You're not proposing are you, Derek?"

"No, not yet, Stiles." Derek said with a smile. Stiles shot his head up and looked at Derek with shocked eyes.

"Not yet?"

"Stiles, I know we are moving fast, and we have only been together for a month, but I don't want anyone else but you, okay?"

Stiles stood up and moved to where Derek was and gave him a hard, passionate kiss.

"You are all I need, Derek. All I ever need."

"Good, because now you need to open the present."

Stiles kissed Derek again before going back to his seat and unwrapping the gift. He opened the box, revealing yet another key.

Stiles looked up at Derek with confusion of his face.

"You'll see where that goes soon enough."

Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles, reaching his hand out and walking Stiles out of the restaurant and to his car.

"Thank you, Derek. This has been perfect."

Before Stiles could open the door, Derek pushed Stiles into his car and began kissing him. The kiss was soft at first but quickly became rough as both guys became hard and started rubbing their dicks into each other. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and he brought his hand down Derek's chest and grabbed onto his dick through his jeans which made Derek shutter with pleasure.

"Let's get out of here" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. Derek's looked into Stiles' eyes and kissed him again before opening the door for him and then going to the driver's side.

There was no need to talk on the drive back. They were both happy and horny, but Derek had one more stop to make.

Stiles looked around and noticed they were on Scott's street instead of his.

"Where are we going?"

"Scott said he had to give you something before tomorrow, so we'll just make a pit stop"

Stiles nodded as they pulled into Scott's driveway, and then got out of the car. Derek was really glad at this point that Stiles wasn't a werewolf, or this would be ruined.

Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek and proceeded to open the door to Scott's house, nut before he could find a light, the lights went on and everyone jumped up and surprised him, knocking him right into Derek.

Everyone was there. Isaac, Scott, Alison, Lydia, the whole lacrosse team, His dad, Melissa, and a few more people he knew.

After Stiles' heart calmed down, he turned towards Derek who just gave him a quick peck.

"Happy Birthday beautiful" Derek said before pushing Stiles into the crowd of people. The party was great. There was everything that anyone could imagine. Cake, drinks, booze, which the Sheriff monitored, pizza, burgers, you name it, it was there. Stiles was in heaven, and a little tipsy by the time everyone began to leave. It was now 10:48 and all that was left was Isaac, Scott, his dad and Melissa.

"Well kiddo, I'm we're all heading to bed. Happy birthday."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too, buddy."

Stiles was exhausted, tipsy and horny. He looked over at Derek who was just staring at him from across the room. Stiles stood up and walked over to Derek, pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

"Hey Stiles, why don't we see where that key goes."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him out to his car and jumped into the passenger seat. Derek drove off, and when they stopped they were outside a little house that had a big yard and a fence around it.

"Derek, what are we doing here?"

Derek didn't answer. He got out of the car, went to the passenger side of the car and pulled Stiles out before going down on one knee.

"Stiles, I know we are moving fast, but I cleared it with your dad, and if you don't want to yet, it's fine, but will you do me the honor, and pleasure of moving in with me?"

Stiles' jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

Derek stood up so he was eye level with Stiles.

"I have never been more serious in my life. I love you. I want to start my life with you now."

"But I'm not even done high school yet, are you sure?"

"That's okay. I am 100% sure."

Stiles pulled Derek down and kissed him softly showing how much he loved this man.

"Yes, Derek, I will, yes"

Derek picked Stiles up began walking towards the front door with Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist. Stiles took the key out of his pocket and put it in the door and unlocked it, letting Derek take the lead after putting his down.

The house was beautiful. Rose pedals made a bath up to the bedroom, and candles lit the hallway. There was a large sectional in the living room with a giant TV and a movie collection to die for. The kitchen had dark woof cupboards and stainless steel appliances, Stiles' favorite look. There were pictures of the pack, and Derek's family and Stiles' mom everywhere, and Stiles couldn't even bring himself to talk. Derek led him upstairs, following the rose pedals and into the bedroom which had a king size bed in it, and a big fluffy duvet on it. The en suite bathroom had a bathtub and a shower that were massive. Stiles turned around and looked at Derek with wide eyes. He ran over to him and kissed him passionately, before pulling away.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Derek Hale."

"I will do anything for you, Stiles. Anything."

Stiles closed the gap and began kissing Derek while intertwining their hands and their tongues. Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek.

"I'm going to rock your world, Hale."

Derek growled and smirked as he squeezed Stiles' ass and led him over to the bed.

"You already have."


	12. Chapter 12

Derek placed Stiles gently on the bed never once letting their lips come apart. He crawled on top of him and slowly undid Stiles tie from around his neck, as Stiles reached up and did the same. Derek wanted so badly to feel every inch of Stiles, with no distractions.

Stiles was nervous, but he reached his hand up and pulled Derek shirt from his pants and slowly undid the button before pulling it off Derek's shoulders leaving him shirtless. Derek pulled away from Stiles and slowly undid his shirt so that they were both shirtless. Stiles reached up and pulled Derek down again, reconnecting their lips and rolling over so Stiles was now on top. He sat up and slipped between Derek's legs as he began to undo Derek's belt.

As soon as the belt was undone, Stiles popped Derek's pants open and pulled down the zipper before completely pulling off Derek's pants, leaving him in black boxers that had a very obvious erection in them. Before Stiles could pull them down too, Derek sat up and undid Stiles pants and took them off so that they were both in only boxers.

Derek kissed Stiles again, flipping him so his back was to that mattress and slowly tucked his thumbs in Stiles waistband and pulled his underwear off. Stiles was completely naked, and the red heat started to rise up his body as Derek just stared at Stiles.

"Derek, stop staring" Stiles moaned as he reached up and pulled Derek down for another needy kiss.

Derek pulled away, sitting up again and looking at Stiles.

"You're so sexy and beautiful, and sexy, Stiles.

Stiles blushed again before pulling Derek back down to his lips. Stiles could feel Derek's member pressing into his, and he wanted to see it. He pulled Derek's underwear down and let his cock spring free as it stuck out straight ahead. The site in front of him made Stiles' cock twitch. Stiles rolled over one more time so that Derek was on the bed again and Stiles began slowly kissing and licking his way down Derek's body.

He kissed down his jawline, and licked down his neck. He left little bite marks across Derek's collar bone which made Derek moan in ecstasy. He paid attention to each nipple and kissed and bit them making Derek squirm. He licked his way down Derek's abs and to his hips. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw him looking down at him with red eyes which turned Stiles on even more. He lifted his head up and put his mouth around the tip of Derek's cock, taking the time to run his tongue across his slit so he could taste his pre-cum.

"Oh fuck, Stiles" Derek moaned as Stiles moved down Derek's cock and back up slowly. Stiles loved the taste of Derek and wanted all of him at that second. He grabbed Derek's cock with his right hand, and started bobbing his head up and down until his cock was at the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles loved the noises coming from Derek, and kept moving at a pace that he knew Derek loved.

"Stiles, stop, I'm going to…ugh…cum" but Stiles didn't stop. He wanted to taste all of Derek so he picked up his pace around Derek's dick. Derek was gasping and moaning Stiles' name, and Stiles was loving every minute of it. Derek felt the tightness in his stomach and looked down to see Stiles mouth on his cock and he exploded right into the back on Stiles' throat who stayed down until he swallowed every last drop of Derek.

"Holy shit, Stiles. That was so hot"

Stiles looked up and smiled as Derek reached down and pulled Stiles up to him and kissed him, loving the taste of Stiles and himself. He then flipped Stiles over, fitting perfectly in between his legs.

"Mmmm, Derek, I want you. Fuck me Derek." In a second, Derek was rock hard again. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers in the lube and then put it at Stiles' entrance causing him to moan out load. Derek moved up and kissed Stiles as he put one finger into Stiles which caused him to jerk his body at the foreign feeling.

"If you want me to stop Stiles, just tell me" Derek said as he moved his finger in and out of Stiles.

"Never. Don't stop"

Derek smiled and then added a second finger.

"Ahh, fuck Derek. Mmmmm, fuck yes."

Derek kept sliding his fingers in and out of Stiles before adding a third and scissoring him, getting ready for his cock. Stiles was in heaven. He was being fucked by the hottest man alive, and OHHHHH.

"HOLY, DEREK"

Derek found it. The bundle of nerves that sent Stiles over the edge causing him to cum all over his stomach. Derek smiled and leaned down and licked up Stiles' cum from his stomach, savoring the taste of Stiles on his tongue. After a couple more pumps, Derek pulled out of Stiles much to his dismay, and began to pour lube on his dick. Once he knew it was enough, Derek aligned himself at Stiles hole, put one hand on his hip, the other in his hand and slowly pushed the tip in. Stiles jerked and leaned his head back as he felt pleasure and pain course through his body. Derek stayed like that for a moment, letting Stiles adjust, and then when Stiles looked ok, pushed in a little more, and after doing it a few times, pushing all of himself into Stiles.

"Fuck Derek. You're so big. Fuck me. Now. Shit."

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles softly before beginning to move in and out of Stiles. Derek pulled out until just his tip was in him, and then pushed back in, but this time, hitting the bundle of nerves again which had Stiles hard within a second.

"Oh fuck DEREK. Fuck me baby."

Derek began picking up his speed and pumping into Stiles. He was moaning and loving every bit of being inside of his lover, his mate.

"Fuck Stiles, you're so tight. Mmmmm, I love you so much"

"I love you too, fuck, you're so hot."

Derek could feel it. He was going to cum. He picked up his pace even more as he held onto Stiles hips.

"Sti-les, I'm going to cum"

"Fuck yeah Derek, cum in me. Mark me. Fuck yes."

That was all he needed. Derek stopped pumping and came right into Stiles as he yelled out his name. When his orgasm was finished, Derek flopped down on the bed and pulled out of Stiles, smiling at the moan that left Stiles' lips when he did.

"That…was…"

"Amazing" Derek finished. He rolled over and began kissing Stiles while reaching down and grasping his dick in his hands and began pumping.

"Mmmm Derek, fuck" Stiles moaned as he kissed Derek again, enjoying the feel of his hand jerking him.

"I'm gonna cum, Der-ek"

Stiles came right onto Derek's hand to which Derek brought it up to his lips and tasted it.

"Mmm, Stiles, you taste so good."

Stiles rolled over so he was curled into Derek's chest, leaving kisses all over his neck and chest. He looked at the clock, 11:58.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Sty?"

"Can I have one more birthday kiss?"

Stiles tilted his head up, and Derek captured his lips with his own, bringing his tongue in to explore his mouth. After a minute they pulled away to breath.

"You can have anything you want, Stiles, anything"

"I love you Derek."

"I will never get used to you saying that, Stiles. I love you too"

Stiles curled back into Derek, and pulled him close as they both dozed off to sleep.

Stiles had it all. The perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend. He couldn't ask for anything more. Okay well maybe one more thing. He definitely wanted to do THAT again, as soon as he could.


End file.
